My Yugioh Gemini deck
My warrior gemini deck monster : 18 E- hero neos Freed the matchless general Blazewing butterfly x2 Gemini Summoner Phoenix gearfried Featherizer Marauding Captain Spell striker Dark Valkyria Future Samurai x2 D.D Warrior lady Evocator Chevalier Exiled Force D.D Warrior Field Commader Rahz Gemini Soldier Traps: 10 Ordeal of a traveler Birthright Dark Bribe Sakuretsu Armor Justi - Break Gemini Trap Hole Soul Resurrection Time Machine Ring of Destruction (if allowed ) Compulsory evacutaion device Spells (15) Moster Reborn (if allowed) Ekibyo Drakmord Herculean Power Lighting Vortex Gemini Spark Burden of the mighty Reinforcement of the army Double Summon Symbols of duty Swing of memories Shrink Swords of revealing lights Tribute to the doomed MSTP Heavy storm (if allowed) Strategy: well the basi strategy is to keep you gemini's alives to use their effects since for them to do that you must normal summon them and then summon them again so they get to be treated as effect's monsters. Now since the strongest cards are Neos and Phoenix Gearfried to easily summon Gearfried will be like this: Put featherizer face down defense position now when he is destroyed by battle you can send 1 gemini monster from the deck to the graveyar and here you will send Gearfried and now just wait for any birth right, soul resurrection, swing of memories, symbols of duty, monster reborn or using the effect of both blazewing butterfly to get him from the graveyard. now gemi soldier his weak but is a good defense because for him to be destroyed after activating his effect your opponent must attack him twice. Now Marauding captain, Commander Rahz, Freed the matchless general and the D.D warrio play and importan role on this deck since the D.D's you can put them face down defense and will work as flip since if they are destroyed by battle the monster that attacked and any of the D.D you put face down are moved from place, now marauding captain is to summon one of them, Rahz is to get one of them quickly in your deck and Freed if his on the field use his effect to get one from your deck to your hand. The resurrection cards you can use them also to get back exiled force since they are very important due its effect. Herculean power and Burden of mighty is the best combo here, let say you have no monster your opponent has a blue eyes white dragon on his field and luster dragon, in your had you have future samurai, and in the field you have burden all mighty and herculean power, now due to their effects you can special summon future samurai, also you can summon him to activate his effect, activate is effect remove from play 1 monster from your graveyard a good pick can be any of the D.Ds or featherizer and destroy the blue eyes, and then you kill the luster dragon due to burden all mighty effect. Now the rest of magic cards is to protech them or destroy stronger monsters that them, now why neos.... well if he is on the field and gets attack you won't want him on the graveyard since he is your second strongest monster well you proctect him justi break destroy all the monster on the field except for normal monster, well gemini are normal monsters unless you summon their effect as i said before to use their effect after you summon them you have to make a normal summon for example, i summon future samurai i can't use his effect until next turn unless i use double summon.